digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crash815/Chapter 12 - Real Troubles
Spencer and Tyler landed in Spencer’s room with Tokomon and Demiveemon. Spencer got up slowly and looked at the computer. He had an email from Boone. It read “Sorry we didn’t have much of a good-bye, but I’m sure we’ll see each other fairly often at school.” Suddenly, Spencer heard something outside. “Oh that’s right! Gaiomon’s here!” he recalled. He and Tyler ran outside with Demiveemon and Tokomon. There was a big mechanical eagle in the air outside, Eaglemon. There was also a brown scaly dragon nearby, Fanglongmon. “This guy is in love with using mega level Digimon.” There was also a gigantic dark spider, Armageddemon. Not only that, there were many grey and dark orange mechanical dragons. The grey ones were called Gigadramon and the orange ones were called Megadramon. “We’ve gotta do something!” Suddenly, something big and white grabbed Spencer. It was a giant snake, called Sandiramon. “You won’t get away, Digi-Destined!” Sandiramon sneered. Spencer squirmed hopelessly. “Demiveemon, help!” he shouted. His crest glowed really bright. <> Demiveemon matrix digivolve to… Paildramon “Unhand him!” Paildramon ordered. “I have no hands,” Sandiramon sneered again. Then Paildramon was hit by three energy beams. “How did you like that?” a huge green triceratops, Triceramon, asked. Paildramon was knocked to the ground and turned back into Veemon. Suddenly, something hit Sandiramon. It was a small fireball. “Guilmon, attack again!” Jack ordered. “Pyro Blaster!” Guilmon said, blasting Sandiramon again, to no effect. Then Spencer was thrown to the ground; Sandiramon had a new target. “Get out of here, Jack!” Spencer shouted as he ran over to Veemon. “Get up Veemon. Hurry we need to help our friends! They can’t win without our help!” Then his crest glowed brighter than it ever had before, giving Veemon more energy. Then Spencer’s Digivice began to glow blue. <> Veemon warp digivolve to… Imperialdramon Dragon Mode Veemon turned into a huge black and white dragon with red wings. “Positron Laser!” he shouted. He blasted Sandiramon to bits and absorbed the data. Then Boone came running down the street. He was being chased by a brown ogre. “I can get this one!” Jack insisted. Suddenly, a red Digi-Egg appeared in front of him. “Awesome! Digi-Armor Energize!” <> Guilmon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon the Fire of Courage Guilmon turned into a blue humanoid lizard with armor on his feet, hands, face, upper chest, and upper legs. “Fire Rockets!” Flamedramon shouted, blasting Fugamon, the ogre, with fire blasts from his hands. He absorbed Fugamon’s data. Then Flamedramon de-digivolved. Then, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode was hit by Eaglemon, while he was off guard. Imperialdramon Dragon Mode reverted to Chibomon after the attack. Spencer ran over and grabbed him as Eaglemon shot another blast in that direction. Suddenly, Spencer was grabbed by a big bug with blue arms and a blue tail (Dinobeemon). Spencer’s D-Terminal fell out of his pocket as he struggled to get away. Meanwhile, ghost-like Digimon (Bakemon) were pulling people out of their homes. Kate was sitting in her room checking her email on her laptop when she heard something burst through the front door of her family’s apartment. “Oh crap,” she muttered. She put her laptop in her backpack and grabbed Poromon. She opened her bedroom window and looked down. She was on the tenth floor, so there was no way she could jump down. There was also no way that Poromon could digivolve in such a confined space as her room. Suddenly, some Bakemon burst through her bedroom door. “Get the girl with the Digimon!” someone ordered. It was a big egg with green legs sticking out of the bottom (Digitamamon). “That’s one bad egg,” Kate’s mother gasped. “Poromon, time to matrix digivolve!” Kate said. Her crest began to glow. <> Poromon matrix digivolve to… Nothing happened. “He got the second crystal!” Kate gasped. “None of your Digimon can help,” Digitamamon taunted. Then the Bakemon grabbed her and her mother and pulled them out of the house. Then they were grabbed by a couple of Dinobeemon. The Dinobeemon took them to the mall. It was obvious that the Digimon didn’t plan on shopping. Kate and her mother were separated and Kate was taken to a section of the mall which was filled with other kids. All of the kids were confused. Then Kate saw someone familiar. It was Spencer. She ran over to him. “What’s going on?” she asked. “Gaiomon’s here, remember? He must be looking for someone,” Spencer guessed. “We could bust out of here, but Chibomon can’t digivolve.” “Neither can Poromon,” Kate added. “And it’d be too risky to try to call out any of our other Digimon,” Spencer said, looking at a bunch of Bakemon. “Except maybe one. I called back Renamon while she was Kyuubimon, so maybe she’ll be at that stage still.” “It’s worth a try,” Kate said. “Come on out!” Spencer said. He held out his Digivice and Kyuubimon appeared. Then the two climbed onto her. “Find Gaiomon. I’ve got an idea!” They ran through the mall. Soon they were swarmed by Bakemon. “Fox Tail Inferno!” Kyuubimon shouted. She blasted all of them. “Time to digivolve!” Spencer said. “She can’t. I tried to digivolve Poromon to Silphymon but he couldn’t,” Kate explained. “Gaiomon must have the second crystal.” “We need to armor digivolve, then,” Spencer said. “But I lost my D-Terminal.” Suddenly, Kyuubimon was hit by a fireball. A Meramon had shot them. Spencer and Kate were thrown to the ground and Kyuubimon de-digivolved and went into Spencer’s Digivice. “Master Gaiomon would like to see you,” Meramon said. “What does he want with us?” Kate asked. “Us?” Meramon repeated. “You and who else?” Then Kate saw that Spencer had hidden himself. He mouthed “go with it” to her. A Dinobeemon came down and grabbed her. She held on tight to Chibomon and Poromon. Dinobeemon flew down the hallway. Spencer followed him. Then he saw it. Gaiomon was sitting on a big chair in a furniture store. Spencer crept around the store and got behind Gaiomon. “Some throne,” Kate mocked. “The Digi-Destined girl,” Gaiomon chuckled. “Aren’t you usually accompanied by a couple boys?” “Oh. A joker. Doesn’t the king sit on the throne while the joker amuses him?” Kate sneered back. Beneath the arm rest of the chair, Spencer could see three crystals in Gaiomon’s robes. He crept up behind the chair. Slowly, he pulled the first crystal out of the robe. “You aren’t so tough without your Digivolution power, are you?” Gaiomon chuckled. “Those tiny crystals are the only bit of power you have,” Kate insulted him. “Let’s see how tough you are when my minions tear you to shreds,” Gaiomon taunted. Then Spencer slowly pulled out the second crystal. “What makes you think I won’t fight back?” Kate asked. Spencer slowly took the third crystal out of Gaiomon’s robes. “With that little fluff ball? What’s he going to do? Peck us to death?” Gaiomon laughed, uproariously. Spencer stuck his head out from behind the chair and gave Kate a thumbs-up. “Bring it on!” Kate smiled. “Get her!” Gaiomon yelled. A Dinobeemon flew down at her. Spencer’s crest glowed. <> Chibomon matrix digivolve to… Paildramon “How did he do that?” Gaiomon yelled. “My crystals should have stopped that?” He reached into his robes to get the crystals but they were gone. “Missing something?” Spencer asked. He was sitting in a nearby chair holding the three crystals. “Attack!” “Desperado Blaster!” Paildramon shouted. He blasted Dinobeemon and then he blasted Gaiomon, giving Spencer enough time to get over to Kate. Then he threw the crystals in the air. “Desperado Blaster!” He blasted the three crystals, destroying them. “Now we’ve evened the score!” Spencer shouted. “Get them!” Gaiomon shouted. A Bakemon grabbed Kate’s crest and D-Terminal. Then Paildramon punched him. The Bakemon dropped the crest and D-Terminal. Spencer grabbed them. Then a Dinobeemon grabbed Kate. “You attack me and I kill her,” Dinobeemon growled. “You leave right now and she’s safe.” “You’ll kill her anyway,” Spencer replied. “Forget it! If you’re right, then you need to at least get away!” Kate told him. Paildramon grabbed Spencer. “Take her Digimon as well,” Dinobeemon growled. Spencer grabbed Poromon. Paildramon flew through the roof. From the sky, Spencer could see the great amounts of Digimon around the city. Paildramon flew to the school and behind the building. “I see you guys had the same idea,” someone said. It was Rachel and Leormon. “How did you digivolve? I couldn’t get Leormon to digivolve.” “Gaiomon had those crystals right? I got them and destroyed them,” Spencer explained. “Now we’ve gotta find the others.” Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts